A ball bearing intended to be used in a butterfly valve for an application in an aeronautical environment is already known in the state of the art. Such a ball bearing generally operates under high loads and at a high temperature, notably when the butterfly valve equips an air conditioning device for an airborne vehicle.
In an aeronautical environment, a bearing is usually subject to strong vibrations. These vibrations, in combination with high temperature, limit the possibility of applying grease in the bearing. Thus, known ball bearings do not generally have satisfactory corrosion and hardness behavior at a high temperature.